GOOD BYE
by mymy0486
Summary: "yunnie-ah I'm pregnant.. "    "TUHANN COBAAN APA INI?"    "AARGGH apa yang harus aku hikshiks lakukan?"  Pairing : yunjae. ONESHOOT.


Title : good bye.

Cast :

-kim jaejoong

-jung yunho

Leght : oneshoot

Ranting : M (maybe)

Author : mymy0486

Note : ff ini mengandung unsur tidak jelas, alur kecepatan, banyak typo dan lain2 dan Alur ini maju mundur dan huruf yang di tebalkan berarti itu kaya semacem flashback gitu. Maaf ya kalo. Mianhae..

Summary :

"yunnie-ah I'm pregnant.. "

"TUHANN COBAAN APA INI?"

"AARGGH apa yang harus aku hikshiks lakukan?"

^Happy read^

…..because of you…..

"yunnie-ah I'm pregnant.. " jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum.. jaejoong tidak bisa menahan rasa kebahagian nya, meski ia hamil diluar nikah, tetapi dia bahagia bagaimana tidak, ia dihamili oleh yunho, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"mwo? Kau ha..mil?" mata yunho melebar, ia benar-benar tidak percaya , jaejoong bisa hamil? Lagi pula jaejoong itu namja, tidak tidak mungkin seorang namja hamilkan? , dan lagi pula yunho keapartemenrt nya bukan ingi mendengar kabar jaejoong hamil, ia ingin memberitahu bahwa esok ia akan ditunangkan.

"Arrrrrrrrgggghhhhh aku tidak percaya jae.."

BRAKKK

Yunho berkata sambil menendang kursi kayu yang ada didekatnya, yunho begitu marah. Ia kecewa.

"wae? Hikshiks kenapa yunnie tidak percaya?" jaejoong menangis melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh yunho.

"kau.. kau namja kau tak akan bisa hamil jae"

"aku punya bukti jika kau tidak percaya"

jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar tidur nya dan mengambil hasil testpack nya.

"ini yun.. ini bukti nya, kalau kau tidak percaya" jaejoong menyerahkan hasil test kehamilannya yang ia dapat dari dokter.

-tuan kim jaejoong positif hamil- batin yunho tidak percaya.

"arrrrrrghhhhhhh gugur kan kandungan mu" yunho lasung pergi begitu saja, sebelum ia membuang test nya dihadapan muka jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak percaya atas kelakuan yunho, yunho yang selalu baik, berkata-kata manis,tiba-tiba bersikap dan berkata seperti itu.

"hik..s aku tidak mau yun, aku tidak mau" jaejoong jatuh terduduk sambil menangis di lantai apartemen nya. Yuho tidak menerima kehamilannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia harus menanggung semua malu seorang diri.

.

.

.

"**kim jaejoong imnida" saat ini jaejoong sedang memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Jaejoong adalah anak pindahan dari Chungcheongnam. **

"**kim jaejoong silahkan kau duduk di sebelah.. mana ya.. yunho, jung yunho angkat tangan mu" **

"**nan.." ternyata namja yang disebut yunho adalah namja bermata musang.**

"**jaejoong silahkan duduk" **

"**ne ****Kamsahamnida seongsenim " **

**Jaejoong menggeser bangku yang ada disebelah yunho.**

"**hey.." jaejoong menoleh kearah samping ternyata yunho memanggil nya. **

"**wae.****.?" **

"**jung yunho imnida.." yunho mengulurkan tangan nya. **

"**nan kim jaejoong imnida.." jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan yunho sambil terasenyum **

**Disinilah kisah perkenalan antara yunho dengan jaejoong. **

.

.

.

.

…..My boojae…..

Yunho mengendarai mobil nya dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang. Ia sangat frustasi, jaejoong seorang namja hamil, dan ini akibat perbuatan nya. Dan eosk? Ia akan segera ditunangkan dengan ahra.

Memang ia sangat mencintai jaejoong tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua nya? Ahra adalah pilihan orang tua nya. Dan jika ia menyetujui keinginan orang tua nya bagaimana dengan jaejoong? Apakah jaejoong Yang harus menananggung semua malu nya seorang diri.

Dan siapa yang harus ia pilih?

.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong dan yunho sudah menjadi teman akrab karena umur mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dan karena menjadi akrab lah merubah perasaan mereka masing-masing, menjadi mencintai satu sama lain.**

**saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput yang hijau. Sambil melihat kearah langit biru. **

"**jae.." tiba-tiba yunho memanggil jaejoong sambil memiringkan badan nya yang sekarang menghadap jaejoong. **

"**wae yun?" yunho merubah posisinya kembali menjadi duduk.. **

"**jae ada yang ingin ku katakana kepada mu.." raut muka yunho menjadi serius saat ini. membuat jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap yunho. **

"**apa? Apakah itu serius sekali yun?" yunho mengangguk. **

"**jae sebenarnya,, sebenarnya.." yunho bingung harus memulai darimana dulu. **

"**sebenarnya apa yun?" jaejoong menjadi penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan yunho saat ini.**

"**jae saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.." mata jaejoong sukses membulat. Ternyata yunho juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap nya. Yunho langsung menundukan kepala nya.**

"**aku tau kau akan menolak ku, mianhae aku hany.."**

"**nado saranghae yunnie.. nado" perkataan yunho terputus karena pengakuan langsung mengangkat kembali kepala nya saat mendengar jaejoong berkata seperti itu **

**CUP.. **

**Jaejoong mencium pipi yunho, dan itu membuat muka yunho bersemu merah. Jaejoong langsung berlari menjauh dari yunho untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipi nya****,**** yunho pun langsung mengejar jaejoong. **

**Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran oleh sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian itu.**

.

.

.

.

.

…..my yunnie….

"AARGGH apa yang harus aku hikshiks lakukan?" jaejoong berteriak didalam apartemen nya ia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi tetangga-tetangga yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"hikshiks .. aku tak mungkin hikshiks.. menggugurkan nya AKU TAK MAU"

BRAAKK…

Jaejoong melempar segala macam benda yang ada dihadapan nya. Jaejoong lelah dengan semua ini ia piker yunho akan menerima nya dengan senang hati, dan ternyata yunho malah bersikap seperti itu.

"hikshikshiks yunnie jahat ka..u hiks jahat kepada ku." keadaan apartemen nya sangat kacau. Sama seperti hati nya yang sedang kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sudah satu tahun yunho dan jaejoong bersama melewati hari-hari dengan indah, meski hubungan mereka belum diketahui oleh orang tua yunho, sedangkan orang tua jaejoong sudah lama tiada.**

**saat ini mereka sedang berada dibawah pohon maple yang rindang,sambil menikmati waktu disore hari. **

"**boo.." yuho memainkan jari-jari jaejoong yang lentik.**

"**waeyeo yunnie?" jaejoong menatap yunho dengan mata bulat nya. **

"**jika kita menikah nanti dan mempunyai anak, kau akan memberikan siapa namanya boo?" **

"**hemmhh kita mengadopsi saja ya yunn aku mana bisa melahirkan kan? Karena kau jung dan aku akan menyandang nama jung jadi aku akan memberi nama jung moonbin kau suka?" **

"**ne aku suka boo, dan boo gomawo kau telah membuat aku selalu bahagia" **

**CUP .. **

**Yunho mengecup bibir jaejoong meski hanya sesaat.**

"**ne kau juga yun.." **

**Dan hari itu pun mereka berdua membicarakan masa depan yang akan ia jalani.**

.

.

.

.

…confiuse…

PRAANKKK…

Yunho melempar kursi kearah kaca.. membuat kaca itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping sama seperti hatinya sedang pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

Ia bingung.. apa yang harus ia lakukan..

"TUHANN COBAAN APA INI?" yunho berteriak sekencang-kencang nya, menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di hati nya.

Bolehkah iya menangis sekarang? Bolehkah ia menyesali perbuatan nya kah sekarang? Bolehkah ia menentang orang tua nya kah sekarang? Yunho benar-benar bingung jalan yang mana yang harus ia pilih.

Yunho langsung beranjak kekamar mandi ia ingin menenang kan diri nya dengan mandi, mungkin otak nya bisa dingin sehabis mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Saat ini sedang terjadi kekacauan di keluarga jung, hubungan yunho dan jaejoong diketahui oleh kedua orang tua yunho.**

**PLAKK.. **

**Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi yunho. Yunho hanya menatap appa nya dengan pandangan kosong. **

"**KAU? AKU TAK MENYANGKA.. TERNYATA KAU GAY?" Mr jung sangat marah besar sedangkan hanya diam saja tanpa berkutik, orang tua mana yang tidak marah saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya seorang gay? Semua orang tua pasti akan memilih jalan yang terbaik untuk anak nya. **

"**Kau.. JUNG**** YUNHO… kau akan appa tunangkan dengan go ahra anak teman appa, jika kau tidak mau? Nyawa laki-laki murahan itu akan berakhir"**

**JDGERR **

**Yunho membatu mendengar nya, apa yang harus ia pilih? Jaejoong atau orang tua nya. **

**Mr &Mrs jung pergi meninggalkan yunho seorang diri. **

**Air mata yunho meluncur begitu saja. **

"**hikshiks apa yang harus aku lakukan .. tuhan" **

**Yunho langsung keluar rumah nya, dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat untung saja hari mulai malam, jadi tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalulalang di jalan raya seoul. **

**Ia harus pergi kesuatu tempat. –bar- batin yunho**.

…..my decision…

"Yun ak..u hiks.. hiks sud..ah menda..patkan hiks.. hiks kepu..tusan yang tep..." jaejoong sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk dirinya dan yunho, dan sebenar nya jaejoong belum mengetahui tentang pertunangan yunho dengan ahra, ia belum mengetahui sama sekali.

"yun.. mung..kin hiks..hiks ini akan men..jadi jal..an yan..g hikshiks terba..ik untu..k hikshiks ki..ta" jaejoong mengambil handphone & dan mendialkan nomer yunho.

TUTTT..TUUTT

"Yun kenapa tidak diangkat" jaejoong berkata dengan sedih.

Jaejoong sudah mencoba 4 kali menelphone yunho. Tetapi tidak satupun diangkat oleh yunho.

"sebegitu tidak terima nya kah kau.. hikshiks" jaejoong menangis kembali ia tidak habis piker yunho akan seperti itu.

"hiks.. yun..iie.. hiks.. hiks jan..gan men..yesal.. ji..ka ak..u berbu..at sepert..i hiks hiks itu yun"

**TOK...TOK... **

**TOK...TOK... **

"**Iya tunggu seben-, omo yunnie.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" jaejoong mendapatkan yunho sedang berdiri didepan apartement nya dengan kadaan mabuk berat. **

"**Boo.. hik.. boo aku hik bing..hik ngung" jaejoong langsung membawa yunho yang sedang merancau kedalam apartemen nya.**

**Jaejoong langsung merebahkan yunho di kasur nya, melepas kan sepatu yunho. **

"**boo.. kesi..hik ni" yunho menyuruh jaejoong untuk mendekat kearah nya . jaejoong mendekat dan duduk sisi kasur, "ada apa yun? Kau sedang mempunyai masalah ya?" jaejoong membelai rambut yunho. Tidak biasa nya yunho mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. **

"**boo.." yunho menarik pergelangan tangan jaejoong membuat jaejoong jatuh diatas tubuh yunho. **

"**boo.. ka..u men..cin..tai ku kan?" **

"**iya aku mencintai mu yun.." yunho membalik posisi nya, yang sekarang jaejoong berada dibawah yunho. **

"**yun.. apa yang ing. Ehmmpp" bibir jaejoong sudah terkunci rapat, karena tba-tiba saja yunho mencium nya.. yunho menggigit bibir atas jaejoong. Meminta ak****ses untuk memperdalam ciuman nya. Jaejoong pun membuka akses untuk yunho. **

**Tangan yunho masuk kedalam baju tidur jaejoong, membuat rangsangan untuk jaejoong. Bibir yunho beralih keleher jenjang jaejoong. Membuat tanda keunguan disana. **

**Yunho membuka semua yang ia kenakan dan ia langsung membuka kancing baju jaejoong satu persatu, dan membuka celana jaejoong.**

**Dan terjadilah THIS and THAT. (author : mimisan gak kuat.. (0_o)" )**

DRTTT DRTTT ..

'Calling my boojaejoongie'

Handphone yunho bergetar di tempat tidur nya. Dan sang empu nya sedang berada dikamar mandi.

"aku sudah tau.. siapa yang akan aku pilih.." yunho sudah menemukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengambil baju dengan sembarang, dan langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil nya. Ia akan segera kerumah orang tua nya.

Yunho memasuki perkarangan rumah orang tua nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

BRAKK

Ia membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar. "APPA, EOMMA .. .." yunho berteriak didalam kastil yang megah itu.

"ya jung yunho.. jangan berteriak-teriak.. ada apa kau kemari yun? " & datang dari lantai dua rumah nya.

"appa..." yunho mendekati Mr. & Mrs jung yang baru menginjak kan kaki di ruang tamu nya.

"appa.. batalkan pertunangan ini appa" tersentak kaget atas penuturan anak nya itu. Setahu yunho adalah anak yang penurut dengan orang tua. Dan kenapa sekarang ia menjadi seperti ini.

"mwo apa yang kau katakan? Tidak. Kau harus tetap bertunangan dengan ahra, "

"appa.. mianh mianh, tolong kabulkan permintaan ku appa" yunho langsung menunduk. Ia segera bersujud dibawah telapak kaki .

"ya yunho-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun chagy" merasa tidak enak melihat nya. Baru pertaa kali ini yunho berbuat seperti itu kepada

"aku tidak akan bangun jika appa tidak mengabulkan permohonan ku." Yunho masih setia berbuat seperti itu.

"chagy ayo berdiri chagy"

"andwaeyo eomma, appa kabulkan permohonan ku appa apa aku mohon"

"yeobo.. kabulkan saja permintaan nya yeobo, aku juga kurang menyukai Go ahra yeobo." ternyata tidak menyukai keputusan yang langsung saja menunangkan yunho dengan ahra.

"kenapa kau memohon kepada ku seperti ini yun?"

"appa aku menghamil seseorang appa"

"ya JUNG YUNHO. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan mu hal seperti ini" menarik kerah baju yunho hingga ia berdiri menghadap appa nya.

"sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" sudah sangat geram dengan anak nya hapir saja ia akan melayangkan tamparan nya ke yunho tapi langsung saja ditahan .

"appa ternyata jaejoong bisa hamil appa, ia ia anak ku appa, appa ku mohon izinkan au dengan jaejoong appa " yunho berkata sambil mengeluarkan air mata, ia sangat putus asa dengan kejadian semua ini

"mwo? Ya jung yunho. Jaejoong itu laki-laki ia tidak mempunyai rahim yun. Sadarlah" Mrs jung merasa tidak ercaya apa yang dikatakan anak nya itu.

"ani appa, ani.. dia a dia benar-benar hamil appa.. appa aku mohon appa restuilah aku dengan nya appa"

PLAKK..

"cepat.. kau kejar dia yun.. apa merestui mu"

"**hoek****.. hoekk.." saat ini jaejoong sedang berada dikamar mandi, sudah 2 minggu sejak ia melakukan itu dengan yunho, jaejoong terus saja merasa pusing dan mual. **

**Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. –apa lebih baik aku periksa ke dokter saja ya?- **

**Jaejoong langsung memakai pakaian yang lebih rapih, menyiapkan uang dan handphone disaku celana nya. Jaejoong mengambil kunci mobil nya. **

**Ia pun memasuki mobil lamborigin kesayangan nya. **

**Jaejoong saat ini sedang berada di depan ruang tungguia menunggu hasil lab nya keluar .**

**-tuhan semoga aku baik-baik saja-. Ceklek. **

**Pintu lab pun terbuka menampilkan sosok dokter yang saat ini jaejoong tunggu-tunggu. **

"**kim jaejoong-shii, bisa kah anda mengikuti saya keruangan saya?" dokte****r itu pun menampakan raut kebingungan **

"**ne dokter.." **

**...**

"**hemm jaejoong-shii kita mulai saja ya pembicaraan ini" dokter itu pun melihat hasil lab nya dengan kerutan dikening nya.**

"**ne dok." Jaejong sudah tidak sabar, apa hasil lab itu. "jaejoong-shii, apakah 2 minggu ini kau sering mual-mual? Pusing?" **

"**ne dok.. dan tubuh ku terasa kurang fit aku ini kenapa ya dok?" **

"**mungkin ini tidak pernah terjadi kepada namja-namja di dunia tetapi ini terjadi kepada anda, selamat kim jaejoong-shii.. anda dinyatakan hamil berusia 2 minggu, karena didalam tubuh anda terdapat rahim seperti wanita" dokter itu menunjukan hasil lab nya. **

"**mwo? Hahaa aku tidak percaya dok,, kau ada-ada saja mana ada namja hamil dok" **

"**aku tidak sedang bercanda kim jaejoong-shii., ini bukti nya." **

**Jaejoong sangat syok, dirinya bisa mengandung? Itu tak mungkin **

"**dan karena bayi yang dikandungan anda lemah sebaik nya anda berhati-hati, anda tidak seperti yeoyja-yeoyja pada umum nya" **

"**ne kamsahamnida dok" **

**Jaejoong masih tak percaya pada diri nya sendiri, tetapi ini kenyataan. **

"**mungkin kah ini keajaiban darimu tuhan? Jika ia aku akan menerima nya dengan lapang dada"**

**Jaejoong pun akhir nya menerima bayi itu dengan ikhlas, dan esok ia akan memberi tahu kepada yunho. **

Yunho langsung berlari keluar dan langsung memasuki mobil nya, ia sudah tidak sabar memberitahu jaejoong.ternyata appa nya merestui nya, meski mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan sekarang yunho sudah menerima bayi nya dengan ikhlas.

-ternyata keberadaan bayi itu tidak salah, dan keberadaan bayi itu membuat jaejoong diterima oleh appa dan aku akan menjadi appa sebentar lagi- batin yunho dalam perjalanan kerumah jaejoong.

Sewaktu diperjalanan yunho selalu memikirkan, seperti apa nanti anak nya itu. Sampai ia tidak sadar sudah sampai didepan apartemen jaejoong.

TOK...TOK..

"boo.. boo.." yunho memasuki apartemen jaejoong, sangat gelap dan pintu nya pun tidak dikunci oleh jaejoong.

"boo kau dimana boo? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" yunho ternyata baru ingat tadi pagi ia ribut dengan jaejoong.

"apakah perlakuan ku kasar sekali terhadap jaejoong tadi?" yunho memasuki daerah dapur.. saat ia melihat sosok jaejoong yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Boo omo Boo" yunho langsung mendekati jaejoong yang merintih kesakitan saat ia melihat ada sebuah pisau menancap diperutnya.

"boo.. boo, siapa yang hiks.. hiks berbuat seperti ini hiks?"

"yun.. hah i..ni ak..u ya..ng ber..buat hah.. yun, yun.. ja..ga ke..se..ha..tan mu, dan sa..rang..hae jeong..mal sa..rang ..hae. sua..tu sa..at nan..ti ki..ta ak..an ber..temu kem..bali" jaejoong berbicara dengan terputus-putus.

"ani boo, andwae ani,.. hikshiks ani.. aku menerima hiks anak mu.. sungguh aku menerima anak mu boo.."

"ani yun..iie,yun..ie sa..rang..hae"

CUP

Jaejoong mencium bibir yunho, meski sesaat. Sampai ia terkulai lemas di pelukan yunho. Jaejong akhir nya memutuskan bunuh diri. Dengan bunuh diri ia tidak akan menanggung malu dan ia harus meninggalkan yunho, meski hati nya tidak ikhlas.

"Boo ireonna palli palli, boo, boo ANDWAE.. ANDAWE.. boo andwae"

END.

Ada yang baca? Enggak. (hikshiks sedih ga ada yang baca)

Minta epilog? Enggak (padahal saya mau ngasih)

Ada yang suka ? engga.

Ternyata gga ada yang suka,

and kalo ada yang suka dan mau baca dan mau REVIEWS. Mudah-mudahan mendapat amal yang baik.

Yaudah GOMAWO.. sekian dari saya dan because of you nya maaf ya belum bisa update sekarang mianh yang nnggu'in.


End file.
